Video Game High School (The Big Video Game Crossover story)!
by silverboy300
Summary: Basically, a big crossover featuring characters from my favorite video games going to high school. It may seem cringey at the start, but things will get better as time goes on. I will post new chapters every week if I have the time. (Note: I don't own any characters here, all rights go to their creators.)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Video Game High School**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

Characters

 _ **Main Cast**_

 **Sonic the Hedgehog:** The sane man and cool guy of the group

 **Mega Man:** The robot.

 **Shantae:** The pretty girl and magician

 **Sans:** The lazy and funny guy.

 **Kirby:** The big eater

 **Goro:** The four armed bully.

 **Ryu:** The fighting master.

 **Knuckles the Echidna:** The jock

 **Miles "Tails" Prower:** The techno genius and nerd.

 **Shadow the Hedgehog:** The edgelord.

 **Luigi:** The scaredy cat.

 **Palutena:** The history teacher.

 **Raiden:** The principal

 **Shovel Knight:** The knight

 _ **Minor Characters**_

 **Ken Masters:** Ryu's best friend

 **M. Bison:** Mean teacher and villain.

 **Ganondorf:** Mean staff member and villain

 **Link:** Sword guy

 **Samus Aran:** Hot chick and action girl.

 **Dr. Eggman:** Mean technology teacher and Sonic's arch nemesis

 _Opening_

 _On one faithful Monday morning, it was the first day of school. Something no one really likes, but it was a special day. It was the first day of high school. And our main hero, Sonic, just woke up._

 **Sonic:** ( _Wakes up and yawns_ ). Oh man, it's the first day of school. I got to get ready quick, which won't be too bad, since I'm fast and all.

 _(Just then, Sonic's roommates and best friends, Tails and Knuckles, who have just woken up to get breakfast, came in to help Sonic get ready for school.)_

 **Tails:** Good morning Sonic! It's time to get ready for school now.

 **Knuckles:** Yeah dude! Hurry up!

 **Sonic:** I'm coming guys! Be patient!

 _Then afterwards, the three prepared for school, got breakfast, and were ready to go. They all stood at the bus stop waiting for the school bus to come._

 **Knuckles:** I guess we should wait for the bus to come now.

 **Sonic:** A bus? Oh please. When you have super speed, you don't need any stupid bus. Let's go! ( _He_ _grabs his friends and goes at full speed)._

 **Knuckles and Tails:** ( _as they're being pulled away)_ GAAAHH!

 _The main trio quickly arrived at the school on time. They've been assigned to their lockers by the administrator. They also met old and new companions._

 **Sonic:** So, who's ready to have the best first day of school?

 **Tails:** I sure am! I can't wait til they give homework!

( _Sonic and Knuckles look eerily at Tails)_

 **Knuckles:** Hey Tails. Shut the hell up and stop being such a nerd.

 **Tails:** Well, screw you Knuckles. Some people are trying to get an education, you know?

( _As the two bicker, they are approached by the famous indie game characters, Sans (from Undertale) and Shantae (from the eponymous series))_

 **Sans:** hey, new guys! (He speaks in the lowercase comic sans font, that's why the words are like that).

 **Shantae:** Hello! What are your names- Wait? Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?

 **Sonic:** ( _arrogantly)_ Yep! The one and only!

 **Sans:** and the two guys arguing are your friends?

 **Sonic:** Yeah… They can be total dumbasses sometimes.

( _As the five were conversing, the resident school bully Goro from Mortal Kombat stomped up to them, grabbed Knuckles and Tails and started shoving them into a locker, leaving Sonic visibly horrified)._

 **Sonic:** Hey! What's the big idea, jackass! Quit messing with my friends!

 **Goro:** What are you gonna do about it, huh punk?

 **Shantae:** Oh, we'll SHOW you what we're gonna do!

 _(As Sonic, Shantae, and Sans get ready to fight Goro, some other mysterious fighter joined in.)_

 _?:_ HADOUKEN!

( _said blast knocked Goro across the hallway, the person revealed was Ryu from Street Fighter)_

 **Ryu:** I apologize for Goro's behavior. Are you guys alright?

 **Sans:** yeah, we're fine. i'm just really glad that four-armed asshat is served justice.

 **Knuckles:** Woah! That was crazy! Hey, where is that jerkoff so I can give him a piece of my mind!

 **Ryu:** It's fine. I already took care of him. Say? You seem like a tough fighter. Want to train sometime?

 **Knuckles:** You bet!

( _They both fistbump eachother)_

 _Our main cast, then head off to their first classes, where they began the first day of class. Will they be popular? Will they be outcasts? Will they come across new friends and foes? Will Goro get his revenge? Find out next time on Video Game High School!_


	2. Chapter 2: Classes Start

**Sorry for the year long delay, I was originally gonna release this chapter sooner but the original draft was deleted off my computer, so I had to start a new one, so yeah.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Classes Start**

Continuing off last chapter, Knuckles and Ryu are heading off to their first class which happened to be gym, where they both were going to train. That is also where they were going to meet Ken, Ryu's best friend.

 **Knuckles:** Man, I can't wait for gym, so I can finally get stronger and beat that Goro guy next time I see him.

 **Ryu:** Yeah, Goro is indeed a massive douchebag, if you could say that.

 **Knuckles:** Yeah, he really is.

The two eventually arrived at their gym class, where they are greeted by Ryu's best friend, Ken.

 **Ken:** Yo! What's up guys!

 **Ryu:** Hey Ken!

 _(They both fist-bump)_

 **Knuckles:** So, I guess we start training now?

 **Ken:** Yep!

As the 3 went off to start their training at gym, the scene cuts to Sonic, Sans, Tails, and Shantae walking through the halls. They both were then greeted by Mega Man, Shovel Knight, and Link.

 **Mega Man:** What's up guys!

 **Sans:** nothing much, just heading to class.

 **Tails:** Which reminds me, I have to get to technology class.

 **Mega Man:** Same here!

Both Mega Man and Tails then run off to their class, leaving only Sonic, Sans, Shantae, Shovel Knight, and Link.

 **Sonic:** So what classes do you guys have?

 **Link:** Oh, uh, I guess Shovel Knight and I have fantasy/history class, we should be going, bye guys!

Both Link and Shovel Knight leave, leaving just Sonic, Shantae, and Sans, who all fortunetly have the same class together.

 **Sonic:** So, what classes do we have.

 **Shantae:** _(sighs)_ I think we have Math together

Both Sonic and Sans groan.

 **Shantae:** Oh come on, it couldn't be that bad. Let's just go.

The three then head off to math class. As the bell rings for class to start, all the students get in their seats. They are then greeted by their teacher, who happened to be Baldi.

 **Baldi:** Hello, class! I'm your teacher Baldi, and I'm here to teach you all math!

 **Sonic:** _(yawns)_ Yeah, I think we know that Mr. Baldi, or whatever your name is.

 **Baldi:** _(angrily growls)_ Show respect young sir, or I will punish you!

 **Sonic:** _(sarcastic)_ Well sorry!

 **Baldi:** Grr, that's more like it. Anyway today, we'll be learning Algebra!

 _(The students groan)_

 **Baldi:** Quit your complaining, all of you! So, who can tell me, this question? What's 2 + 2?

There is a moment of silence in the classroom, before one student speaks up.

 **Pac-Man:** Do you think we're retarded or in kindergarten or something? The answers obviously 4!

 **Baldi:** The yellow ball is correct!

 **Sans:** _(sarcastically mumbling under his breathe)_ no shit sherlock. _(snickers)_

 **Baldi:** Now what's the answer to this question? _(He says as he writes 9 + 10)_ Anyone?

 **Waluigi:** Uh, 21?

 **The whole class:** YOU'RE STUPID! _(they began laughing at Waluigi)_

 **Sans:** hehe. maybe this is why you weren't accepted into smash, eh waluigi?

 **Waluigi:** WAAHHH! SCREW YOU BASTARDS! I HATE YOU ALL!

 **Baldi:** _(pissed off at Waluigi)_ How dare you give me such a stupid answer! You shall be PUNISHED!

Baldi then grabs his signature ruler and begins chasing Waluigi around the classroom, then into the hallway, only to then catch him and proceeds to viciously beat Waluigi with his ruler. This action leaves the students visibly horrified.

 **Waluigi:** OW! OWW! _(crying in pain)_ WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **Shantae:** Holy mother of god!

 **Sonic:** _(whispers to sans and shantae)_ This guy definetly needs to be fired.

 **Sans:** agreed.

Both Baldi and Waluigi came back to the classroom, with the latter having visible scars and bleeding on his clothes. He is then put in the corner as punishment. Baldi then resumes the lesson as if nothing had happened.

 **Baldi:** So anyone wanna answer the next question?

 _(The students nervously look at Baldi)_

 _Meanwhile, at tech class..._

Tails and Mega Man took a seat next to each other. They are then joined by Coco Bandicoot and Slippy Toad.

 **Slippy:** Hey guys! Mind if we sit here?

 **Tails:** No not at all! I'm Tails by the way!

 **Slippy:** Nice to meet you! I'm Slippy Toad!

 **Coco:** I'm Coco Bandicoot, brother of Crash Bandicoot! Speaking of which, have you seen him?

 **Mega Man:** I don't know, I think he's taking English or something.

Just then, someone in the form of a small turtle comes busting in. It was Bowser Junior, son of Bowser.

 **Bowser Jr:** Outta the way, losers! The best is coming in!

He is thn followed by the 7 Koopalings. Names being, Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, and Larry.

 **Coco:** You could at least be nicer!

 **Ludwig:** Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?

 **Roy:** Hehe, why am I in this dumb, nerdy class. I should be at the gym.

 **Iggy:** You don't have gym until next class.

 **Roy:** Whatever. Anyway, yeah this our spot you nerds can't be here. Get lost!

 **Mega Man:** Fine! Let's go guys!

They then sat down in their new seats.

 **Coco:** Can you believe them? Such jerks!

 **Tails:** I know right? But hey, at least they're not as bad as Goro.

 **Mega Man:** Oh yeah, Goro is the worst.

 _(All of them nod in agreement)_

As the class all sat in their seats, the teacher then walked in. He looked familiar, to Tails mostly. He had a large moustache, portly shape, and red suit with black pants. Yes, it was Dr. Robotnik, or Eggman. And he obviously didn't look nice, as he looked around the class menacingly.

 **Tails:** _(angry whispering)_ Eggman...

 **Eggman:** Why hello, ignorant class! It is I, your beloved teacher Dr. Robotnik!

 **Zero:** You just called us stupid, why would we love you?

 **Eggman:** Shut up! Don't interrupt my class! Anyway, we will be learning about the wonders of technology and mostly, robotics. So are your equipment.

He hands out the students the equipment they need for class. They then go to their working tables to start their assignment.

 **Eggman:** Ok, so you're first assigment is to build be a robot. The first who shows it to me and has the best one passes for the day! Start now!

All the students begin building their own robot. Some, like Mega Man, decided to cheat by turning themselves in since they're robots. Of course, they failed because of this. Meanwhile, some like Tails and Bowser Jr, worked hard and even finished. They both were ready to present, but then begin to glare at each other and then race to see who can present theirs first. They were repeatedly pushing and shoving each other until they reached Eggman at the same time, who was confused at their antics.

 **Both Tails and Junior:** Here's mine! _(both glare at each other)_

 **Eggman:** Calm down, imbeciles! Let me look at your projects.

He then takes a look at both their robots. Tails had an advanced looking one, but Junior had a Koopa-themed one with a high tech arsenal. Eggman, then made his decision, and out of clear bias since he has, _history,_ with Tails and his friends.

 **Eggman:** Bowser Junior, you get an A+. Seriously, this is amazing! This even looks like one of my robots. I bet your dad will be proud.

 **Bowser Jr:** YES!

Eggman then turns to Tails.

 **Eggman:** _(glares intensly)_ As for you, you fail.

 **Tails:** WHAT?! WHY?!

 **Eggman:** Because...it looks bad! Have a good day!

 **Junior:** Haha! Sucks to be you, fox dweeb!

He and the Koopalings laugh at Tails' failure as they leave class. The school bell then rings for classes to end and everyone was out in the hallways. Sonic and Tails then came out at the time on their way to finish off their school day, and complaining about class.

 **Sonic and Tails:** Worst class ever!

* * *

 **And that's the end. Boy was this chapter long, but it was to make up for the 1 year hiatus. From now on, new chapters will be updated once or twice a month.**

 **Anyway, bye! See you next chapter as we see Sonic and Tails meet up at their next class.**


End file.
